pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 36. Synopsis In the darkest hour, the air shuttle at Lake Valor drops the bomb, instantly evaporating the lake water. Saturn gloats in his victory, and goes into the cave on the island Pearl was going to. There, he encounters Mesprit, the Lake Guardian, who awakens the guardians of the other two lakes, Azelf and Uxie. Chapter Plot The hatches of air shuttles open at Lake Acuity, Valor and Verity. Mars and Jupiter see nothing has happened after the countdown - Lake Valor got hit by the bomb, which deals a direct hit to Pearl and his Pokémon. The blast of the bomb is seen from the neighboring city. When Pearl opens his eyes, he sees some Magikarp jumping on dry land, which shocks Pearl that the entire bomb evaporated all of the water. Saturn is extremely pleased that the plan had worked, and is quite fascinated by the bomb. He believes because Cyrus has chosen this lake where he stood in, it makes Saturn the most valuable member of Team Galactic. He bashes away Pearl's Pokémon, and declares this is the true power of Team Galactic. He points out he'll not hesistate to use it against anyone that tries to defy them. Still, he demands to know from Pearl the answer to his question. Pearl sees he has nothing to lose: when he came to the island some time ago, he entered a small cave. He was blinded by the light, which Diamond had seen. While he could only rely on his senses, Pearl later started to remember that he had seen a pool of water, in which there was a reflection of a Pokémon. He explains he wanted to return there and see the Pokémon with Rayler's X-Ray vision. Saturn sees this confirms his findings: Pearl has seen the Legendary Pokémon Azelf. The grunts march towards the island's cave, where Saturn shows Pearl that it is coming: Azelf. However, on the two other lakes, Mesprit and Uxie awaken, too, and cause an earthquake, and the air shakes, too. Mars notices that Mesprit has come out. On Lake Acuity, the same earthquake occurs, and the air vibrates as well: Jupiter sees Uxie coming out. Diamond looks at Mesprit, as does Sebastian. Platinum, Maylene and Candice observe Uxie, which Platinum remembers to have met before. Candice demands to know if the lake hasn't been blown up, why did the guardian emerge. Jupiter explains the three Lake Pokémon are connected by an invisible bond, and is stated that they were born from the same egg. In fact, if something happens to one of them, the other two can feel it. Thus, the guardian must've called Uxie to help it. Still, she declares this'll be the last time they see Uxie: Tangrowth goes to grab it. Candice's Froslass attempts to attack, but gets hit by Gastrodon's Stone Edge. Maylene's Meditite uses Power Swap, followed by Rock Tomb, which wounds Sableye. Jupiter applauds them, but they didn't work much, for Sableye's Punishment deals a hard blow at them. Platinum is left standing, and is told whatever she does won't affect their plans. The air shuttle emits a restraint for Uxie, so Tangrowth places Uxie to it. A net captures Uxie, so Platinum sends Rapidash to burn down the net. Jupiter reminds she is here to carry out the plans: Tangrowth uses Natural Gift, which blows Rapidash away. Platinum is sad, seeing that Uxie has been captured. Debuts Move *Power Swap *Stone Edge Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 36 chapters